


Truth or Dare?

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [28]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I dare you” (9 minutes)
Relationships: Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Series: Writing Games [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Kudos: 3





	Truth or Dare?

“Hey R,” Eponine said, looking up from her phone and leaning again the bed. “Truth or dare?”

Grantaire hummed, spinning slightly from where he was hanging upside down on his chair, “Dare.”

Eponine grinned, “I dare you,” she began deliberately, “to send that guy a friend request.”

Grantaire spun himself to face her fully, giving her an unimpressed look. “Fuck you,” he said cheerfully, and spun away so the chair’s back was facing her. 

She laughed, “Aww come one, I dare you. He won’t even care, people send friend requests all the time. I sent Marius one!”

Grantaire rolled himself off the chair, landing in a bundle on the floor so he could poke her, “Yeah because he’s your _friend_ , Eponine, and Enjolras is what? Some guy in my class? Completely different.”

“Grantaire. I double dare you.”

Grantaire scowled, “Truth.”

“Truth. Are you mad at me for sending Enjolras a friend request?” Eponine said, holding up his phone. 

Grantaire paused. Then he fell forward to bury his face in the carpet, moaning. Eponine patted his back. “So like, is that a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger uni!au that I will eventually post. Let me know what you think!


End file.
